gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.Fire
Super Smash Bros Fire is an upcoming Smash Bros game that is a sequel to Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS (Also known as SSB4). Super Mario Universe Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Toad Bowser Bowser.Jr Rosalina & Luma Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Larry Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Wendy O.Koopa Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Geno Mallow Legend of Zelda Universe Link Zelda/Sheik Ganondorf Toon Link Ghiram Toon Zelda/Terta Toon Ganondorf Young Link King Harakin Kirby/Adventures of Lolo Universe Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Waddle Dee Knuckle Joe Tiff Tuff Escargoon Lolo & Lala Pokemon Universe Pikachu Ash (Squrtile,Charizard,& Ivysaur) Lucario Jigglypuff Mewtwo Zoroark Pichu Star Fox Universe Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Wolf O'Donell Krystal Slippy Toad Peppy Hare Leon Panther Pigma Andrew Metroid Universe Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus Ridley Dark Samus Yoshi Universe Yoshi Birdo Kamek Donkey Kong Universe Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Funky Kong King K Rool Dixie Kong Tiny Kong Baby Donkey Kong Donkey Kong.Jr Kip F-Zero Universe Captain Falcon Black Shadow Jody Summer Samuiri Goroh Mother/Earthbound Universe Ness Lucas Ninten Claus/The Masked Man Paula Poo Jeff Teddy (Mother) Fire Emblem Universe Ike Marth Roy Chrom Lyn Black Knight Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Sonic The Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose Shadow The Hedgehog Silver The Hedgehog Dr.Eggman Blaze The Cat Vector The Crocodle Espio The Chameleon Charmy The Bee Cream The Rabbit Jet The Hawk Storm The Albatross Wave The Swallow Rouge The Bat E-123 Omega Mephiles Cosmo The Seedrian Metal Gear Universe Solid Snake Gray Fox Raiden Kid Icarus Universe Pit Paluenta Magnus Dark Pit Ice Climber Universe Ice Climbers Wario Ware Universe Wario Waluigi Ashley Mona Mike Pikmin Universe Captain Oilmar Alph Nintendo Universe Mr.Game & Watch Mii (Classic) Mii Fighter (SSB4) Mii (SSBF) Wii Fit Trainer Shigeru Miyamoto Mashiro Sakuri Takamaru R.O.B Mega Man Universe Mega Man Roll Protoman Bass Megaman X Zero (Megaman X Version) Alia Iris Cinnamon Axl Dynamo Gate Lumine Middy Techno Green Biker Dude Zero (Megaman Zero Verison) Copy X Vent Alie Megaman Volnutt Roll Caskett Megaman.EXE Lan Hikari Roll.EXE Mayl Sakura Protoman.EXE Chaud Blaze Gutsman.EXE Napalmman.EXE Glyde.EXE Tomahawkman.EXE Wizardman.EXE Clownman.EXE Elecman.EXE Searchman.EXE Quickman.EXE Shadowman.EXE Burnerman.EXE Plantman.EXE Fireman.EXE Starman.EXE Slashman.EXE Colonel.EXE Serenade.EXE Slur.EXE Bass.EXE Starforce Megaman (Geo Stelar) Harp Note (Sonia) Gemini Spark (Patrick/ Rey Sprigs) Rogue (Solo) Animal Crossing Universe Villager Tom Nook Full House Universe Jesse Kastopolis Danny Tanner Joey Gladstone D.J Tanner Stephanie Tanner Michelle Tanner Rebecca Kastopolis Nicky & Alex Kastopolis Kimmy Gibbler Steve Hale Teddy (Full House) Vicky Larson Aaron Bailey Regular Show Universe Mordecai Rigby Benson Muscle Man Hi Five Ghost Pops Skips Thomas Margret Eileen Starla A Bunch of Baby Ducks C.J Adventure Time Universe Finn Jake Princess Bubblegum Ice King BMO Marciline Flame Princess Lemongrab The Amazing World Of Gumball Universe Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Richard Watterson Nicole Watterson Banana Joe Tobias Wilson Penny Fitzgarld Tina Rex Mr.Robinson The Smurfs Universe Papa Smurf Brainy Smurf Clumsy Smurf Smurfette Grouchy Smurf Gusty Smurf Vanity Smurf Gargamel Vexy Smurf Hackus Smurf Jokey Smurf Arzeal Hefty Smurf Greedy Smurf Patrick Winslow Grace Winslow Blue Winslow Vector/Duck Vector Farmer Smurf Panicky Smurf The Middle Universe Frankie Heck Mike Heck Axl Heck Sue Heck Brick Heck Darren Sean Axl's Roomate Devin Levin Nancy The Goldbergs universe Adam Goldberg Beverly Goldberg Barry Goldberg Erica Goldberg Murray Goldberg Pops Dana Jeff Shwartz Naked Rob Other JTP guy Lainey Lewis Bill Lewis Marvel Universe Spider-Man The Hulk Iron-Man Captain America Thor Nick Fury Deadpool Hawkeye Mister Fantastic The Thing Human Torch Silver Surfer Dr.Doom Loki Green Goblin Doc Ock Venom Jurassic Park/World Universe Tyrannosaurus Rex Triceratops Parasaurolophus Ankylosaurus Dryosaurus Iguanodon Edmontosaurus Corythosaurus Camarasaurus Mamenchisaurus Apatosaurus Brachiosaurus Styracosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Gallimimus Baryonyx Suchimimus Microceratus Herrerasaurus Proceratosaurus Stegosaurus Dilophosaurus Compsognathus Carnotaurus Metriacanthosaurus Segisaurus Dimorphodon Pteranodon Ceratosaurus Allosaurus Spinosaurus Velociraptor Inominus Rex Shupa Malleo Universe Malleo Weegee Beach Waisy Toast Bowswer Bowswer.Jr Yogee Dawnkey Kong Dippy Kong Walleo Wawawegee Sawneek Pac-Man Universe Pac-Man Ms.Pac-Man Ghosts Minecraft Universe Steve Alex Herobrine Notch TheDiamondMinecart SkyDoesMinecraft SSundee Jerome ASF ExplodingTNT BajanCanadian HuskyMUDKIPZ MinecraftUniverse DeadloxMC setosorcerer KermitPlaysMC PopularMMOs stampylonghead iBallisticSquid Star Wars Universe Luke Skywalker Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Princess Leia Yoda R2-D2 Han Solo Chewbacca Rey Finn Kylo Ren BB8 Skylanders Universe Spyro Trigger Happy Tree Rex Crusher Punch-Out!!!!!! Universe Little Mac King Hippo Captain Rainbow Universe Captain Rainbow Golden Sun Universe Isaac Dragon Quest Universe Slime Mickey Universe Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Daisy Duck Chip & Dale Halo Universe Master Chief Dead Space Universe Isaac Clarke Ninjago Universe Kai Jay Cole Zane Lloyd Sensai Wu Lord Garmadon Dragon Ball Z Universe Goku Vegeta Gohan Grand Theft Auto Universe Niko Little Big Planet Universe Sack Boy Rayman Universe Rayman Rabbid Dark Rayman Assains Creed Universe Altair Enzio Prototype Universe Alex Mercer Annoying Orange Universe Orange Pear Midget Apple Marshmellow Passion Fruit Grapefruit Grampa Lemon Apple Tobacus/Nerville Coconut Pineapple Banana Wreck-It Ralph Universe Wreck-it Ralph Vanellope Von Shweetz Fix-it Felix.Jr Woman With Gun King Candy Garry's Mod Universe G-Man Crash Bandicoot Universe Crash Dr.Neo Cortex Aku Aku Conker Universe Conker Incredible Crew Universe Jeremey Shada Tristan Pasterick Channelle Peloso Shauna Case Shameik Moore Brandon Soo Hoo Banjo-Kazooie Universe Banjo & Kazooie Grunty Total Drama Universe Chirs McLean Scott Duncan Cortney Mike Gwen Sam Linsay Jo Lightning Heather Cameron Zoey Sierra Owen Robot The Chef Johnny Test Universe Johnny Test Dukey Susan & Mary Dad Mom "Ugene" Bling Bling Boy The Thundermans Universe Pheobe Max Billy Nora Hank Barb Dr.Colosso Shari The Haunted Hathaways Universe Taylor Louie Miles Frankie Michelle Ray Spongebob Universe Spongebob Patrick Squidward Mr.Krabs Sandy Plankton Garry Mrs.Puff Perriel Real Life Animals African Lion Zebra Gazelle Gemsbok Gerenuk Cape Buffalo Black Rhinoceros White Rhinoceros Giraffe Hippopotamus African Elephant Cheetah Hyena Meerkat Warthog Gorilla Chimpanzee Leopard Okapi Horse Donkey Ostrich Flamingo Crocodile Alligator Indian Rhinoceros Javan Rhinoceros Sumatran Rhinoceros Asian Tapir Tiger Red Panda Giant Panda Peacock Chicken Wild Boar Domestic Pig Orangutan Gibbon Binturong Fallow Deer Cow Bull Sheep Ibex Goat Kangaroo Wallaby Koala Wombat Tasmanian Devil Thylacine Emu Cassowary Echidna Platypus Kiwi Bird Moa Bird Dodo Bird Great Auk Water Buffalo American Bison Cougar Gray Wolf Gray Fox (Animal) Red Fox Black Bear Brown/Grizzly Bear Polar Bear Walrus Mule Deer/White Tailed Deer Elk Moose Pronghorn Peccary South American Tapir Jaguar Coati Capybara Caiman Guanaco Vicuna Llama Alpaca Penguin Seal Fur Seal Sea Lion Fairly Odd Parents Universe Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Poof Vicky Dad (FOP) Mom (FOP) Mr.Crocker Powderpuff Girls Universe Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Prefessor The Mayor Mojo Jojo HIM Fuzzy The Big Bang Theroy Universe Sheldon Leonard Penny Howard Raj Amy Howard's Wife (Forget Her Name) My Weird School Universe A.J. Andrea Ryan Michael Emily Neil the Nude kid Mrs.Daisy Mr.Klutz Mr.Granite OC Universe Dylan The Dylanus (dylan613's OC) Black The Dylanus (dylan613's OC) Emma The Dylanus (dylan613's OC) Stages Battle Field (SSBF) Final Destanation (SSBF) Inside Peach's Castle Bowser's Castle Luigi's Mansion 2 World 1-1 Delfino Plaza (SSBB) Peach's Castle (SSBM) Luigi's Mansion (SSBB) Mushroom Kingdom (SSBM) Mushroom Kingdom II Airship Crazy Train Gerdo Valley Ganon's Cave Dedede's Castle Dreamland (SSB 64) Fountain of Dreams (SSBM) Green Greens (SSBM) Halberd (SSBB) Pokemon Staium 3 Pokemon Staium 2 (SSBB) Pokemon Staium (SSBM) Wolfen Lylat Cruise (SSBB) Coreina (SSBM) Venom (SSBM) Ridley's Fortress Nofair (SSBB) Yoshi's Island 3 Yoshi's Island 2 (SSBB) Yoshi's Island (SSBM) Yoshi's Story (SSBM) Dylan, Black, and Emma's Homeland (dylan613's fanmade home foe Dylan, Black, and Emma) DK Jungle 75m (SSBB) DK Island (SSBM) Jungle Japes (SSBM) Mute City (SSBF) Port Town Aero Dive (SSBB) Mute City (SSBM) Campfire (Mother 3) New Pork City (SSBB) Onett (SSBM) Fourside (SSBM) African Grassland Asian Jungle European Forest North American Prairies South American Rainforest Australian Outback Antarctica Boxing Ring Subspace Bosses Petey Piranna (Super Mario Sunshine) Rayquaza (Pokemon) EnderDragon (Minecraft) Klubba (Donkey Kong Country 2:Diddy Kong's Quest) Galleom (Super Smash Bros.Brawl) Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros.Melee) Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) Duon (Super Smash Bros.Brawl) Blocky (Kirby Right Back At Ya) Giant Polar Bear (Ice Climber) Killer Whale/Orca (Real Life Animals) Ralph (Rampage) Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) George (Rampage) Gort (Annoying Orange) Giant Assembly Bots Warrior (Incredible Crew) Stavros Kastopolis (Full House) Master Hand Crazy Hand Tabuu Flying Dutchman (Spongebob) Glenda (Haunted Hathaways) Dr.Collosso (Human) (Thundermans) Ms.Wong (Thundermans) Cheif Squid (Minecraft) Story Mode The World of Trophies Mario VS Kirby Mario Wins Kirby Wins The Army of Darkness Invades Petey Piranna VS Kirby Kirby Saves Zelda Wario & Waluigi Turn Peach & Daisy Into Trophies Finn Finds Mario Mario & Finn Team Up Kirby & Zelda Find Princess Bubblegum Sonic Saves Pit Sonic & Pit VS Iblis Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Bowser & Bowser.Jr Turn Donkey Kong Into A Trophy Diddy Kong Is Saved By Fox & Kai Diddy Kong,Fox,& Kai VS Rayquaza Lucas Can't Find Ness Lucas & Ness VS Porky Steve Meets Lucas & Ness Wario Bros Appear Steve VS Wario Ash Finds Team Steve Ness,Lucas,Ash,& Steve VS Jesse Kastopolis Team Steve & Jesse Team Up Herobrine Is Watching..... Marth VS Army Of Darkness Meta Knight Appears Ike Unleashes GREAT AETHER!!!!!!!!!! Roy Appears Link Pulls Out The Master Sword Forest Invasion Link & Yoshi Team Up Link & Yoshi Find Mordecai Max Becomes A Master Villian BILLY IN THE HOLE!!!!!!!!!!! Dr.Colosso (Human) VS Hank,Billy,& Pheobe Max Attacks The Thundermans The Hathaways/Prestons Appear Glenda Attacks & Poseses Things Zero Suit Samus Breaks In The Pikachu Shocker ZSS & Pikachu Team Up Where Is The Powersuit? Bowser's Suprise Attack On Zelda False Zelda VS Mario & Finn Link's Mistaken Link,Yoshi,& Mordecai VS Mario & Finn The 2 Teams & Kirby Team Up Fox,Diddy Kong,& Kai Enter The Forest The Big Diddy Kong Battle with Falco & Jay Jay & Kai Leave Falco,Fox,& Diddy Kong to Help other Heroes Diddy Kong sees Donkey Kong Herobrine & Wario Bros Encounter Ness & Company The End Portal Cole & Lloyd are Stranded on The Island of Darkness Lord Garmadon's Quest to Destroy the Ninja Danny Tanner Captured By Lord Garmadon Ninja's save Danny Tanner The EnderDragon Encounter Team Ness VS Enderdragon Pikmin attacked! Captain falcon saves Olimar Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong find captain falcon and olimar Team DK vs Primids Silver finds Sonic & Pit Silver vs Sonic Silver teams up with Sonic & Pit Trivia Along with Super Smash Bros. Dift, It is one of the first Smash Bros game to be released also on other game consoles. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:SEGA Category:Konami Category:Namco Category:Capcom Category:Warner Bros Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mojang Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Upcoming Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros Fire Category:Super Smash Bros. Fire Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PS3 Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4